


爱与仇恨

by shonomaru



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonomaru/pseuds/shonomaru





	1. Chapter 1

——————

樱井明白，他应该果断的拒绝相叶。

但是他在听见这句话的时候犹豫了。相叶确实抓住了他的软肋。他不明白自己对大野到底是怎样的感情。这个懦弱胆小的ad总是低着头不敢看他，对他的无限骚扰和任性也是沉默接受。

在相叶说出这句话的时候，他沉默着看了一眼大野。大野的眼睛里还是潮湿的，睫毛根部挂着泪珠。

大野说，先生，我知道了。

相叶伸手把他拉进怀里。大野是衣冠不整的样子，裤子半耷拉着漏出半个白嫩的屁股，上面还带着樱井的齿印。相叶用风衣把他裹起来，半抚慰半威胁的带他回家。

——————

他被迫穿上带有情趣意味的衣服，是一件旗袍样式的裙子，开衩到大腿根部。相叶不允许他穿内裤，于是他保留着下半身光溜溜的状态。

相叶冲他招手，看着他扭扭捏捏小步的走过来。大野还带着他黑色边框的眼镜，巨大的镜框显的他脸小的可怜。相叶一把摘掉他的眼镜，把他拉入怀中。他颤抖的像是刚出生的小猫，手轻轻的搭在相叶胸膛。

相叶想着，他一定是动过逃跑的念头。但他没有实施，也许是害怕，又或者是为了樱井。

他突然有些烦躁。

当相叶把手伸进旗袍下摆的时候，大野颤抖的更厉害，以至于鸡皮疙瘩都浮现出来。他握住那根泛着粉红色的性器，大野忍不住开始轻声的喘息。他的手臂下意识环住相叶的脖子，脸上已经带有情色意味的红晕。

相叶在他高潮的前一刻硬生生的停下来，逼迫着勃起到可怜程度的小猫张开自己的双腿。他的性器已经憋的有些发紫，透明的液体弄的他跨间都是湿漉漉的。大野以跪趴的姿势，像是一只挨操的小母猫，嘴里呜咽着听不清的求饶。

相叶拍打的他的臀肉，巴掌印十分清晰。对于阿智，他总是不由自主的生出想要虐待他的想法，就像是小时候对于摔碎一个瓷娃娃的那种执念。

当他射在阿智温暖的小穴，他已经泣不成声。相叶不知道他在哭些什么，只是烦躁的擦去他的眼泪。

“别哭了。”相叶也不明白自己的心情，他似乎变得见不得泪水。小ad哭的抽抽搭搭，鼻子也变得红通通的。他伸手揉了揉柔软的头发，把他搂在自己怀里。

后来的几天，大野依旧待在他家里。不同的是，相叶再也没有频繁和他作爱，也没有在强迫他做一些奇怪的事情。相反，相叶开始了刻意的疏离，有时对他有些冷淡，有时候又会紧紧的抱着他一言不发。

——————

大野ad缺席了一周。樱井先生对外的解释是他为了考察某个外景的地点而出差。

周日晚上，相叶敲响他的房门，怀里抱着那只小ad，带着黑色的猫耳朵，没有穿衣服，只是裹着一条珊瑚绒的毯子，在臀部那里垂着毛茸茸的猫尾巴肛塞。

樱井挑了挑眉毛，把猫咪拽到自己怀里。大野的脸上有些不自然的潮红 ，大概是刚和相叶做过才被送回来。他不安分的蹭着樱井的肩膀，完全是踩奶小猫的样子，只是身上几乎是遍布伤痕，红色的暧昧痕迹一直延伸到大腿根部。

“相叶先生，还真是好趣味呢。”他开口，当然是讽刺的意味。他的太阳穴一跳一跳的有些疼痛，心里也是莫名的烦躁。

但是相叶却没有反击。他盯着小ad出神，皱着眉头像是在思考。

“樱井。”相叶的声音突然变得正经，“我想我是爱上他了。”


	2. Chapter 2

“行了。”樱井翔不咸不淡的开了口，颠了颠膝盖。那只小猫从他的跨间抬头，眼神还是不清不楚的样子。

他盯着樱井依然高耸的性器，看上去不知道樱井为什么突然叫停。

“先生…”他怯怯的叫着樱井，却被樱井硬生生的掐住脸颊。

“你…”樱井皱着眉头。实际上，从刚才开始他就一直在生气，但是这个迟钝的ad似乎没有任何察觉。他怒气冲冲的把小猫抓进办公室，而他也乖乖的趴在自己跨间努力吞吐，连拒绝的意思都没有。

这让樱井更加找不到发火的理由。

“我生气了。”他强迫着大野盯着自己的眼睛，看着猫咪因为深喉而泪水朦胧的眼睛。那双眼睛流露出迷惑和畏惧。

“是，是我做的不够好…”他结结巴巴的道歉。

并不是因为这个原因。

“相叶雅纪。”樱井几乎是咬牙切齿的念出这个名字，“你很喜欢他，嗯？”

大野看上去很是疑惑。

但是樱井看见了，那个当读者模特的相叶先生装着不经意的样子搂着大野的肩膀，亲密的把嘴唇贴在他的耳侧，又或者是开玩笑的捏一下大野的屁股或者脸蛋。

 

相叶一直塑造着温柔体贴的人设，对工作人员们也一直很和气，看上去无害小鹿的样子，大野对他毫无防备，软软的呼喊着“爱拔酱”。他对相叶的触碰毫不介意，挽着他的胳膊笑的像个小傻子。

樱井不得不承认，他吃醋了。大野总是有点怕他，胆怯的喊他樱井先生，有着难以靠近的距离感。

“你表达爱意的方式有问题啊，翔先生。”二宫pd曾经这么说过。他总是倾向于用压制和强迫的方式，从一开始就是。

他还记得第一次见到大野，纤细的有些胆怯，带着那种书呆子一般的黑框眼镜，眼睛却漂亮又清澈。

他心里喜欢的很，也想过和他亲近，可大野却像是一只小野猫，和他不远不近的保持距离。他明白他采取了下策，却还是在下班之后把大野骗下来加班，在办公室里半强迫半威胁的脱下他的衣服。

他在办公桌上分开大野的双腿，因为没有润滑，他几乎是硬挤进他的身体。大野哭的很厉害，也软软的做过反抗，挥舞着双手张牙舞爪的样子，却没有得到任何效果。

他的脸被按在桌上，性器贴着冰凉的桌面，在一下又一下的冲击中射在桌上。白色在木棕色桌面上显眼的要命，从桌角缓缓的滴下去。樱井抱着他瘦削的肩膀，一口咬在他肩胛骨上。

他们做过很多次，每一次都是近乎强奸一般的费力和激烈。大野也曾经奋力反抗，被樱井狠狠的扇过几个巴掌。樱井的惩罚是多样的，带着跳蛋上班也好，堵住马眼不让射精也好，总是让大野苦不堪言。他逐渐放弃了反抗，又或者是不敢反抗他的上司。他看上去很听话，以至于让樱井相信了这份乖巧。

“勾搭上相叶，你很开心？”樱井掐住他的脖子，强迫他直视自己。大野的手软软的搭在他肩膀，试图摇头解释。

他在大野近乎窒息的时候松开手，看着他软着膝盖跌坐在自己身上喘的很厉害。樱井强硬的把手伸进他的裤子，发现小猫已经偷偷的硬了。

“帮人口交这么兴奋？”樱井在他挺翘的龟头上猛的一掐，痛的小猫紧紧的扣住他的衣服尖叫出声。

办公室的门在这时候敲响，樱井有些恼怒的盯着门口。相叶直接推门进来，看见大野脸色通红，眼神已经有些飘忽。

“樱井先生上班的时候真是好兴致。”相叶冲他彬彬有礼的微笑，眼神里却毫无笑意，“几乎是要榨干了我们阿智呢。”

樱井冷冷的看着他，明白这个正在当红期间的模特不好得罪，看上去也完全不是表面上那样天然温和。相叶绕过办公桌走到他面前，伸手去抚摸大野的脸。软软的脸颊被他搓揉变形，他看见大野有些迷茫的抬头。

“樱井先生，有一档企划，我是嘉宾的最佳人选吧。”相叶看上去像是威胁。“我也不是和你抢阿智…”他的手指点上大野的嘴唇，强行把手指塞进他柔软的口腔。

“只是，借我玩几天而已。这个要求不过分吧。”

 

TBC（也许）


End file.
